purinslullabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page is to list the order of events that have transpired within the ARG. The deviantART chatroom can be found here. August 13, 2011 * Draikinator is sent a PM on deviantART from an account called make-it-stop-please around 5AM EST. The note only contains a link to a creepypasta. * By 8AM the account is deactivated. August 14, 2011 * Draikinator posts a picture she drew inspired by the story and links to it. August 15, 2011 * The e-mail address "Champion_RED@rocketmail.com" is reported to be functional. People start sending in e-mails. *Draikinator starts putting up the responses between her and RED. A record can be seen here. (Note that this has e-mails extending into the next day.) Points of interest include: ** Red constantly blaming himself for the death of his partner and feeling that his punishment is not over. **Red being on top of Mt. Silver. **Red's Pokemon distrust him ever since Pikachu was replaced. **Red craves human interaction, feeling alone. **Because of having few challengers as Champion, he grew tired and decided to "break up what quickly became near constant monotony" and "joined the Rockets." **Pikachu's "torture was their payback...and he realized it too late." **"Rockets took Pikachu while Red slept." **"Someone bluntly told him that they took him when he woke up." **The Rockets had broken Red. **There was a hidden camera in Red's Rocket clothes that captured the death of his best friend. **Purin was a "tool" for the Rockets. "Its song was somehow altered. Unnerving rather than soothing." It was "like the Purin itself was altered to sing differently. Asleep or frozen with fear, the effect is the same." **Red does not have the courage to go back to the Rockets. **Blue is mentioned. **Rockets are occupying Pallet Town. * A torrent labeled "Pokemon_Rejected_EP.avi" appears but is confirmed as fake. * Draik makes an account for Blue in order to further communicate with Red and get more of the story. The log is found here. Blue relates what trouble Pallet Town is under, but Red refuses to come back. * At some unspecified time, Purin's Keeper and Blue speak with each other (see the above journal). Blue denies that Red is guilty of anything while Purin's Keeper goes on that Red has sullied his hands as a murdering Rocket. August 16, 2011 * At 1:31AM, "rocket_executive@live.com" (Purin's Keeper) contacts Draikinator. This is the sadistic man who broke Red. * At 9:14AM he finally contacts again. He says that due to so many people contacting Red, they know where he is. * At 9:35AM Red starts sending out e-mails saying "PARALYZED" and doesn't respond beyond that. Draikinator points out that "this is very important. Red mentioned earlier that Purin 'paralyzes' people with the fear from it's song. With the arrival of Purin's Keeper, and Purin's Keeper saying they've found Red, he may be in trouble." * Nator, under the alias Blue again, talks to Purin's Keeper. The Keeper claims that Red is his now. Blue does not take well to the taunting. * Red e-mails Blue. The only response is "...Sorry." * Purin's Keeper keeps e-mailing Blue, taunting him more. Finally, Blue relents. "Let him go and I'll join you." * Nator e-mails Red again only to find out it has been taken over when given the reply: "Your concern is so cute. Too bad it doesn't help him." * Purin Keeper reveals to Blue that he's making Red suffer because he humiliated Team Rocket. More taunting ensues until the Keeper reveals Red is dead. * No one can get anywhere with the Keeper, but Blue is able to find out that the Keeper intends to kill him next. Many :) emotes are received. * Somehow, Purin's Keeper knows about a few e-mails linked to their corresponding deviantART accounts. * Nator manages to gather some info based on conversations with Purin's Keeper over the next several hours. Points include: **"Purin's Keeper is going to kill Blue, before morning." **"Purin's Keeper continues to claim he is real." **"Silver is "not real."" He is not involved in the ARG at this time. **Purin's Keeper "will not kill us because we are 'real.'" **Purin's Keeper "is WATCHING us, because he knew who some people were, who had no correlation between their DA account and email account." **"Team Rocket is all dead." **Purin's Keeper sent messages mentioning the 'other' Red. **"8:00 is significant for some reason." **"Purin's Keeper is constantly emailing a link to a youtube account." PurinKeeper8 **Purin keeper is the 8th keeper **Something about rabbits. **A new video pops up on PurinKeeper8's channel. The_Other_RED.avi It reiterates what we already know such as Purin's Keeper being real, playing the Japanese clip of Purin's Song. **A new e-mail is discovered through the tags in the video. "other_RED@live.com" **Purin is (the old) Red. **At 8:00PM PST, a video is uploaded onto youtube. Leader_BLUE_is_DEAD.avi. The tags read "You could not save him. were never meant to." **We have lost (the old) Blue. **WE WON for the day. (5) **"Red intends (to) kill Fire and take his place." (6) * Throughout the evening since the Other Red e-mail was revealed, people contact that address. The person using it it Fire Red. He hasn't a clue what is going on and is much more innocent than his counterpart. He is finally convinced to flee with his version of Blue thanks to the combined efforts of the players. However, this comes at a price. Apparently Purin's Keeper is everywhere and he is able to see what we are saying in chat, PMs, and e-mails. No where is safe and for for our actions we are called traitors by the Keeper. * When Fire finds out about the information leakage, he decides to keep silent on where he's going. Here is a log detailing one of the conversations had with Fire. Link * There is nothing more to do than wait for now. August 17, 2011 * People rarely e-mail Fire out of fear he will be found just like Champion Red was. Purin's keeper had found Fire once before. They do not want that to happen again lest they lose the young Champion. * Fire has not answered back, but Purin's Keeper is replying. He says: ::"They were perfect. They were the strongest. The fastest. The smartest. The most perfect. But power consumed them, and the torch was passed on." : When asked, he says that he consumed by power, he is the torch, and he is a liar. * Around 2PM PST, it's learned that sending Purin's Keeper Lavender Town "Missing Frequencies" Mystery causes him to send Zalgo text like this repeating the word "LIAR" in big red text. * 2:35PM PST, Fire is confirmed to still be alive. * Due to people ticking off Purin's Keeper, he cuts our time down until he says "YOUR TIME IS UP." 3:00PM PST comes and goes. Nothing happens. * Player Ufua's e-mail is mentioned by the Keeper. This marks the second time he has mentioned someone's e-mail address. This, however, differs from the first occasion in that we're nudged towards the old phrase "fire and brimstone". * When time is up the Keeper will "ascend". * Purin's Keeper says that he is dead. This makes absolute sense to the Rabbit Story and why Lavender Town's theme frustrates him. * Fire is still alive, much to the relief of the players. Location still, thankfully, unknown. * Purin's Keeper was asked if he was the 8th Keeper. He replied: :"HEE HEE HEE The truth is so beautiful. I really love rabbits. Eight strong little rabbits, the strongest on the hill. The first seven were easy. Corruptable. The went down without a fight. But the eighth. DAMN HIM. The eigth rabbit vanished before it was his time. Too bad. Too late. Could not find him. A new eighth took his place. I went to him. He was to be mine. But he was less corruptable. he did not WANT. I was goign to take him anyway. But he came. He begged me. Take me instead. When they ask, tell them anything. But don't tell the truth. Don't let them now what I have done or why I did it. But take me instead. So I took the little rabbit and left the Blue one alone. But things have changed. The Blue one is dead, and other rabbit will become the ninth. THE TRUTH IS MINE." * The "rabbits" Purin's Keeper keeps talking about are supposedly the Kanto Gym Leaders. The missing eighth rabbit was Giovanni whose Gym was later run by Blue. Instead of letting his friend die, Red begged to be taken away instead. * At 5:10PM PST, another video pops up. BLUE_TRUTH.avi. The tags say "discover the truth if you want to live". * I_HAVE_THE_NINTH.avi is released. Tags say "Save your favorite color". Fire and his Blue are asleep and Purin's Keeper has the ninth Keeper in his arms. People freak out. * Players are asked which one they want to save. * An account called "its-so-cold" notes Draikinator on dA. The note contains nothing but an e-mail address. "its_so_cold@hotmail.com" (Troll?) * A decision is reached on who to save. * When asked "Why you would corrupt something with that sort of power only to know you're going to kill them? What's the point?" Purin's Keeper responded: ::"The truth is a story. ::The story is simple. The odds are simple. Everything is so simple. They were simple. They were strong. They were corruptable. I took them because I wanted them. Then I let them go." Category:Key Events